Too Late for Ever After
by SoRightItsWrong
Summary: Nick muses on his life with Cassie. Implied Nick/Cassie pairing


A/N Well just saw the amazing movie Push and I knew I had to write a small fanfic for Nick and Cassie. I saw the chemistry right away but of course I knew that I couldn't write about them when she was thirteen so I did this instead. I'm very worried that it isn't that good but I would apprecaite some reviews. I really hope you guys like it!

-Dezzie

P.S.-- who else thinks that Cassie and Nick had alot more chemistry than him and Kira did? I sensed it right away!

Disclaimer: In no way do I own the movie Push or any of its characters. If I did you can bet that Chris Evans would be running around with no shirt on the entire movie!

_____________________________________________________________________

The first time he met her she was thirteen. Even then she had a sort of delicate look about her that contradicted her bad-ass look. The pink in her long blonde hair mixed with the black miniskirt made him so protective of her. She was ten years younger than him and just a child. But at odd times he would catch himself looking in her blue eyes and experiencing this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he hadn't ever felt. As time when on and they searched for Kira he tried to convince himself that he didn't care for Cassie and if she were to die it wouldn't matter one bit. But he knew that was a lie. He didn't feel like her brother or her father he felt like her friend. The first person to really understand him was Cassie. Cassie was the one person in his life who would never let him down or hurt him. He would always be there for her when she needed him.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­______________________________________________________________________

It was the day three years since Cassie and Nick had escaped Division's radar. Cassie had started school again since Nick absloutly demanded she go. She was sixteen now and had grown out of her miniskirt wearing phase to the delight of Nick. He had been getting very frustrated with all the leering glances from men twice her age. Him and Cassie lived in relative peace since they had managed to hide from Division. They did almost everything together because they were best friends. Nick had kept his promise to himself. He had protected Cassie and made sure she had a good place to live. For the first time in his life someone relied on him. And that felt really good.

Sometimes it was hard explaining to new people they met about the relationship he and Cassie had. No she wasn't his sister he would explain. God no he wasn't her father. He wasn't even sure where somebody had got that idea. But it was hardest when someone thought they were dating. Because when anyone asked that horrible question he started to think what it would be like if they were dating. And he couldn't think thoughts like that because he was only here to protect her not to lust after her. Normally though he managed to block out any thoughts that involved him and her as more than friends. She was his bright and vivacious best friend. That was all.

_____________________________________________________________________

Cassie was eighteen now and was officially moving out to go to college. Nick couldn't begin to explain what he was feeling. The sad part was that he didn't know if he could cope living without her. She was the one who made him want to be a better person. To laugh each day and try harder in life. Without her he had no life, because she was his life. He wasn't ever going to let Cassie see how heartbroken he was though. He could deal with the pain of her leaving as long as she came back to him.

The last few days before she left for college they spent each and every day together. Nick tried to pretend that she wasn't leaving in a few days but each time he walked past her room he saw the carboard boxes stacked neatly waiting to be shipped to her new life. One without him. The day came and as she loaded the car he gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. He had convinced himself that he had to let go of her and so he did. He stood in the driveway of their apartment and watched the most beautiful thing in his life drive away.

___________________________________________________________________

Four more years of living without her and she had come back. With a boyfriend of course. One that Nick hated on the spot. He convinced himself that it was just that protective feeling that came along with knowing her for nine years. It couldn't be love he was feeling for her, he wouldn't let it be. That's what he convinced himself of until the day she came home with a diamond ring on her left hand and a grin on her face. His heart nearly broke in two that day. She was so happy and in love that he managed to think for at least awhile that those feelings of love he had been having were fake. She was happy and that was all that mattered. So he plastered a fake grin on his face and congraulated her on her upcoming wedding.

____________________________________________________________________

Nick passed through another ten years of life without Cassie. She was married and she didn't have as much time for her best friend. But when they did see each other he noticed a big blue emptiness in her once sparkling eyes. She broke down once and told him that her husband was cheating on her. But she knew she couldn't leave him because she couldn't imagine hurting her kids that way.

Nick had been overcome with emotion. He had finally known and understood that he loved Cassie. His Cassie, the one girl he had sworn to protect since he first met her. But with one sinking realization he knew he could never be with her. Because he had given up his right along time ago to be the one man in her life.


End file.
